


Dance With Me

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloe Needs a Hug too, Cuties, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Inspired by Episode 9 of Season 2, Light Angst, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Protective Chloe, Recovering Lucifer, worried Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Lucifer does something completely reckless and stupid and now Chloe isn't too happy with him. How is he going to get himself out of this one now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the long wait for the next one-shot in the series but I'm back and I got some up and ready to post. So Episode 9 inspired this one-shot and I just couldn't resist writing about these two dancing and giggling away. Such cuties. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one-shot and thank you so much for your continued support and holding out for me.

He didn’t know how he ever got such a compassionate and understanding friend like Chloe Decker. She had been nothing but patient, understanding, caring, and even went as far as saving his home from getting demolished after his mini rant inside his club about the significant historical finds in the place.

It’s not every day you hear a nightclub get turned into a historical site but thank Father for small mercies.

Due to his now weakened heart, he couldn’t drink alcohol. Well that was what the doctor said. He would sometimes sneak in a drink or two into her house only for Chloe to whisk it out from his hands and give him a stern glare making him feel like a petulant child.

Right now they were at his club and he had been caught red-handed again by Chloe for drinking.

“It was just one sip, Detective!”

“And you have a weakened heart and taking medications for it. Damn it, Lucifer! You know alcohol and meds don’t mix well.” She scolded him.

He knew that. It’s just the alcohol sometimes helped to forget the haunting events prior and the guilt he still felt. It wasn’t as strong as before but it was still there.

“I don’t want to wake up one day to find out you overdosed, Lucifer. I can’t tell Trixie that her best friend died because he drank alcohol when he was taking meds for his heart. She would be devastated. I would be devastated!” Chloe yelled at him, her eyes glistening from unshed tears striking Lucifer in his already weak heart.

Chloe then stomped away to a lounge table far away in the corner and takes a seat. She turns away, wiping away angrily a few tears from her eyes but Lucifer had noticed it and it only brought out the guilt once more.

He had hurt her. Again. Why oh why couldn’t he stop hurting the people he cared about?

Sighing heavily, he glares at the glass still set on the counter and takes it over to the sink and then walks over to Chloe. Taking a seat on the opposite side, the two sat there in a tense silence.

“I apologize, Detective. I truly do. I… I never meant to scare you or hurt you.”

Silence greeted him and he sighed heavily. He leans in close and takes her hands, clasping them between his palms.

“I understand if you’ll never forgive me and if you never want to see me ever again. I just… I’m sorry.”

Chloe turned her gaze up at Lucifer, a few tears rolling down her face. “Lucifer. I’m upset but I would never leave you. Why would you think of such a thing? You’re my friend.” She said.

Lucifer kept silent and Chloe couldn’t help but feel that there was something even more badly at play here. “Lucifer, does it have something to do with what led you to your hospitalization?”

Lucifer winced and only turned his gaze away but that was the only affirmation Chloe needed. Whatever was making Lucifer feel so depressed lately and not exuding his usual confidence, she had only made it worse. Instead of helping him not just physically but emotionally, she had basically wrecked him and sent him scurrying into his shell.

“Lucifer. Lucifer look at me.”

Lucifer raised his head and looked at Chloe preparing himself for the blow that was to come. Imagine his shock when Chloe’s hand floated up and cupped his face. “Lucifer, I’ll always forgive you. Yes you can make me mad at times and annoy me to the point I feel like locking you in my car again.” That got a chuckle from him, “But you’re my friend and no matter what happens, that will never change.”

Tears welled up in his eyes and he shuts them close trying to keep the tears at bay. Opening them once more, Chloe could see how red his eyes were and how they glistened from unshed tears under the low lights.

“Oh Lucifer.” Chloe said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Lucifer cleared his throat and shoots her a watery smile. “You’re too kind, Detective. Not only did you save my home, you also still want to be friends with me even after well aggravating and testing your patience.” He said.

“It’s nothing, Lucifer. Remember. You’re my friend. That’s what best friends do.”

Lucifer nods mutely. Clearing his throat, he gets up from his seat and pulls her up. “Let’s dance. Dancing always makes everything better.” He said with a smile.

“I-I don’t think I should. I’m pretty horrid.”

“Well since you’re staying here for a bit, you might as well join me.”

“Lucifer I don’t think-!”

“Come ON!” He insists, pulling Chloe to the middle of the dance floor.

“Play tonight’s list will you, Jeff?” Lucifer shouts over Chloe’s head to the DJ by the music station. The younger man gave a thumbs up and starts to play a melodious but still upbeat song, the notes drifting lazily in the air out the speakers.

Lucifer then starts to dance goofily in front of Chloe and she couldn’t help but smile and giggle a bit from his funny faces and goofy moves. She gave a small yelp of surprise when Lucifer pulls her in and wraps an arm around her waist taking her hand with his other free hand and starts to spin them around.

They both laughed and smiled, their previous argument swept away from their thoughts.

It was just them having fun in their own little world.

A world that Lucifer would gladly stay in forever.


End file.
